Never The Good Guy
by Mbavrocks12
Summary: Everyone knows Chase as the nerdy bionic. What if it was all just an act? What if this whole time Chase was evil and secretly working for Douglas? What if Chase has other abilities that the family didn't know about? Will Chase hurt his so called 'family? So much is happening! Im not good with summaries. Might have a little Brase
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this is my new story don't worry I will be doing a whole bunch of stories of every show:) but here is another Lab Rats one and it's epic so here we go and it might have a little Brase in it but you just need to read**

No One's Pov

Adam and Chase Davenport are brothers. Bree was adopted and has had a crush on Chase since she met him. But they are no ordinary people. They are bionic superhumans. Adam has superstrength and heat vision. Bree has superspeed. And Chase has super intelligence. At least that's what his family thought. Leo Dooley, their stepbrother came and moved in and Tasha, mother of Leo married Donald and also moved in. Chase Davenport, secretly joined Douglas because 10 years ago Adam and Bree didn't help him.

_Flashback_

_A six year old Chase was playing with his seven year old adopted sister Bree and his eight year old brother Adam. It was all good until later that day they were practicing for a mission and Chase got stuck somewhere in the house. Adam and Bree weren't there because they were with their father Donald Davenport. Chase was screaming for help but no one heard him. He was stuck in his capsule and a lot of heat was in his capsule and he was barely breathing. Ready for life to take him he started to fall into deep sleep. But someone broke him out. And it wasn't Adam, Bree, or Donald. Instead it was another man._

_"W-who are you?" Chase asked the man holding him. The man chuckled._

_"So Donnie never told you about me" Chase was confused. Donnie? Did he mean Donald?_

_"Who are you?" Chase asked again. The man put Chase down on the chair and he sat next to him._

_"My name is Douglas Davenport and I am your real father" Chase was definitely confused. His father? But Donald was his father._

_"Donald is my brother" The man who goes by Douglas said. He told Chase everything about how Donald stole him and Adam away from him. Bree wasn't around at the time so it was just Adam and Chase. Chase definitely got mad. The whole time Donald lied to him about their bionics and who their father is._

_" Sometimes I feel like I am not good enough for them" Douglas smirked._

_"I can give you all the bionics in the world if you join me" Chase had to think about it. Joining Douglas and turn to his family? His so called'family'. They don't care about him because he was only chussle while they were hustle and muscle. Chase never felt loved he feels like he was worthless._

_"Okay I am in" Chase said very proudly. They both smirked evilly. Later that day Chase was at his warehouse but they had to be fast because Adam,Bree, and Donald will be home soon. As soon as Douglas upgraded his chip he felt so powerful. Chase was no longer the nerdy boy anymore. He didn't want his family to know so he is secretly being trained by Douglas to get stronger and stronger. Adam,Bree, and Donald are sure in for a ride._

_End Of Flashback_

That is what happened to Chase 10 years ago. He is now 16 and acting like he is a good guy. But he never was. His family thought he only had super intelligence. They didn't know that he is evil.

"Chase? Hello?" Ugh. Chase thought his annoying brother who is sure dumb as a box of nails. Adam,being the oldest teases Chase for being short. Chase didn't tolerate it so he would purposely pretend that he is Spike and say that he better not mess with him.

"What?" Chase said annoyed. He was thinking good things. Which was bad things but good for him. He was thinking about destroying his "family" and ruling the world and becoming the most powerful bionic in the world with his father, Douglas.

"I forgot what I was saying. Do you like my nacho volcano?!" Chase rolled his eyes. He hated having to act like the good guy but his family couldn't know that he joined Douglas, Donald's brother and enemy.

"Really Adam? You know what it's not worth asking anymore" Chase was really annoyed. At school, he was a secret bully and he paid people to make him look like a nerd and then when his siblings weren't looking he would smash their head in and say that they did their job.

"I really hate Principal Perry she made me clean up something that I didn't do!" His adopted sister who also has a crush on him, Bree said.

"That sucks I hate to be you!" His stepbrother,Leo Dooley said. Chase hates everyone especially Donald. For not telling him the truth and since he joined Douglas, he grew much closer to him. Everyone called him "Mr. Davenport"except for Leo and Tasha. Chase called Douglas "dad" because he's his true father.

"Chase when we get home another round of bionic brother toss is waiting for you!" Bionic Brother Toss. Is when Adam tosses Chase around because he doesn't have strength. That is what Adam believes when he tosses him, because afterwards Chase would pretend to go into Spike by using his vocal manipulation and use his super strength and hurt Adam. So now Adam is scared to throw him around.

"Adam do you really want a repeat of when Spike showed up?" Right when Chase said that Adam tensed up.

"No! I am sorry I forgot!" Chase was smirking evilly but he made it look like he was smiling because he wouldn't get tossed around. But that wasn't the reason he was smirking. He was smirking because Adam was afraid of him and Chase is very happy when people are afraid of him. Last week was his best week because a new kid named Marcus showed up and he was bionic and evil to. Chase was acting like he didn't know and him and Marcus are best friends because they both have the same plan:become the most powerful bionic in the world capture Chase's "family" and rule the world. Leo tried to prove that Marcus is evil Adam and Bree didn't believe him and Chase was acting like he didn't believe him. When Leo wasn't looking Chase would smirk and say well done and they would evil laugh together. Chase knows that this is going to be the greatest day of his life. When he rules the world with his best friend and their father that is going to be a great day for them but their only a month away to capture Adam,Bree,Leo, and Donald. They agreed that Douglas will pretend to capture Chase and pretend to turn his bionics off but what is really going to happen is that he is going to disrupt Adam, and Bree's bionics but not Chase's.

"Are you ready Marcus? I am I will make sure no one gets in our way not even that scrawny loser Leo" Marcus chuckles.

"I am so ready Chase we are going to be so powerful it will be nearly impossible for anyone to defeat us not even your so called family." Chase smirks. He turns around and sees Leo coming and they pretend like their joking around.

"Man Leo isn't Marcus such a nice guy? He was telling me how to get a girl to like me" Leo just rolled his eyes.

"Chase Marcus is evil!" Chase rolled his eyes. He knows but Chase was acting like he was a good guy.

"Leo,give the guy a break anyways see you later Marcus? My dad needs me." Chase winks at him basically saying to threaten Leo and Marcus got the hint. After Chase left Marcus dropped his act

"Leo if you tell anyone I am bionic I will report their secret to the government and make sure to tell them that you couldn't keep your mouth shut" Chase behind the wall listening is smirking. He uses his mind ability to send a message to Marcus.

_Well done, Marcus._

_Thanks,Chase_. Marcus replies. Chase smirks. He texts his dad.

_Dad the plan is in motion-Chase_

_Well done,son I am proud of you-Douglas_

_Thanks I hear Donald coming I have to go bye dad!-Chase_

Donald, Chase's adopted father/uncle claiming he is their father came into his room to see if Chase is okay and to see what he was doing. Chase nodded and when Donald left he smirked and was very excited for the day when the plan is going to work.

**Thanks for reading! I was looking around fanfiction for Evil Chase stories but I barely found any so I thought why not create my own? I hope you liked it more to come and read my other stories as well okay bye! this turned out to be short but whatever in here Chase was never the good guy that they thought he was he is an undercover supervillain.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So as you read my other story that I am updating this one so yeah here we go! Chapter 2!**

Chase's Pov

My family is buying my nice guy act. I go into my real clothes. That's better. I am wearing a black leather jacket with black ripped jeans black hi tops and black shirt with a skull on it that says "kill". Much better. Man it feels so good to have on my regular clothes unlike the nerd clothes. I also got a motorcycle. I put on my helmet and go to school. I don't care if my "family" sees me. Besides I am a really good liar. When I get to school everyone looks at me and I take off my helmet. Everyone's jaw drops and I wink at the girls. They swoon. I smirk. When I enter the school everyone looks at me. It's good to be noticeable. Adam,Bree, and Leo come. Great my loser family. They are literally no fun. I put my sunglasses on and walk off.

"Has anyone seen Chase?" Wow Adam is so stupid. I am right in front of him.

"Let's ask the guy here" Oh shit! They are coming over here. Nah I am not worried.

"Yes Bree?" Their jaws dropped. I smirk. Marcus comes over. Perfect my best friend is here.

"Hey guys how are- whoa Chase?" Marcus gives me a smirk. I smirk back. I know he was saying in his mind that I looked good. A random girl comes up to me and she is cute.

"Hi i'm Sabrina and I think your really cute!" I wink at her. She blushes. I see Bree. She looks angry. Do I care? Hell no!

"Well Sabrina I think your cute so I will think about it until then keep dreaming" I wink. She giggles and leaves. My loser family has their jaws dropped again.

"Chase? Are you okay? Why are you wearing that?!" Bree asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Chillax Bree I am just trying it out working huh? Anyways see ya at home" I wink at her. When I turn around I see that she is blushing. I have to admit she is really cute. Wait what? Snap out of it Chase! Your here on a mission not to like Bree! I can't help it. She is really beautiful. Stop it! I am acting good ugh! Marcus comes up to me.

"So how is the plan?" I smirk. Perfect. Something to get my mind off of what I just said.

"It's going really great pretty soon were going to rule the world!" He and I evil laugh together. Leo comes to me. Great here comes the biggest loser in the family next to Adam.

"Chase I like your new look but please put your other clothes back on" Those nerd clothes? Hell no! My idiot family is buying my nice act might as well. I go in the bathroom and do a tornado spin and go in the nerd clothes. I look terrible. This is so not better. I come out and I tell the girls that I am just acting like I am a nerd in front of my family when really I am a tough guy. They still like me. That's what I like to hear.

"Happy Leo?" He nods. He is still standing there. Why is the dork still standing here?

"Chase stay away from Marcus he is evil!" I roll my eyes. Okay here we go. Time to act like a good guy. I hate being a good guy. Thank goodness I stopped caring 10 years ago.

"Leo did you take pills or something? Why are you being so mean to Marcus?" Wow that was convincing. I believed it myself for a second.

"I am not making this up!" Your right Leo. Your not. Marcus is in on the plan with me. I mentally chuckle to myself. It's Marcus's turn to speak.

"Oh Leo so Chase see you around?" I nod. I pretend to leave and I go behind the wall and watch them.

"Oh Leo when will you ever learn that your family is not going to believe you? Especially Chase" He smirks. I taught you well Marcus. Just stop with the eyebrows though it's kinda annoying.

"I will tell them about you! Just watch" He shoots a laser at him.

"How did you-?" Man he asks a lot of questions.

"Surprise i'm bionic" Leo looks even more scared now. Perfect Marcus. He goes closer in front of Leo and picks him up.

"Don't tell anyone about this or next time I won't miss. And if you ever try to rat me out again, you're toast. For real." He throws him across the room. Awesome! I make myself invisible with my invisibility so Leo doesn't see me. Marcus uses his molecular kinesis to open the door and leaves. Leo stands up. I make myself visible again.

"Hey Leo" He screams. Wow really? He screams like a girl. So here is my turn to act again. Man I hate pretending to be the good guy.

"Whoa Leo are you okay what happened?" I didn't give a shit. It was funny watching him scream like a girl though!

"Marcus hurt me!" I give him a look and make it seem like I don't believe him.

" Leo why are you so mean to Marcus? He's a nice guy" I leave and make sure Leo doesn't see. I Geo-Leap to the house. Luckily, no one is home. I went to the fridge and saw Donald's beer cans.(**A/N: Chase doesn't call him Mr. Davenport just Donald in his mind and I made up the name of the beer if it's real let me know)** Why does he have these? Might as well try one. I open one and try it. Mm. Refreshing. I drank all six of them. The name of the beer is called Blackjack. Donald is going to notice his beer gone. I Geo-Leap to the drugstore and went to buy six more. Another six also just in case I accidentally drink those also.

"Hey! How old are you? You look young to be buying this! I'm calling the cops!" I chuckle. Just as he was about to pick up the phone I grab him by his shirt and lift him in the air. My eyes are red and I use my heat vision to shoot a laser at him but it misses.

"Your not going to call anyone and if you tell anyone what you saw I will remove your head from your shoulders!" He nods. I smirk and throw him across the room. He goes unconscious. I finally go back to my regular clothes. Free beer nice. The sensor goes off and I use my heat vision to melt it. I use my flame vision and destroy the security cameras. I chuckle. I send pictures to dad a lot and he says he is really proud of me. I go home and put the six beer cans in the fridge. Bree comes and she has her back turned. I quickly go back to the nerd clothes which I hate so much! I feel dizzy.

"Hey Chase!" Haha! Is it just me or am I seeing two of her? She is so beautiful.

"Hahaha!" She looks at me confused.

"Chase are you okay?" I stumble and she catches me.

"Whoa Chase what's wrong?" That's the last thing I remember.

Bree's Pov

I'm in the lab with Adam,Leo, and Mr. Davenport . Adam and Leo are playing video games as usual. Mr. Davenport is working on an invention. So I am bored. I decided to go upstairs. Chase is there but he looks half asleep. I go to the fridge and spot Mr. Davenport 's beer cans. 1 beer can couldn't hurt right? I tried it. Not bad. I go to Chase and try to wake him up.

"Hey Chase!" He then starts to laugh.

"Hahaha!" Is he okay?

"Chase are you okay?" He gets up and stumbles. I catch him. What is that smell? His breath smells funny. Did he? He's drunk! No wonder!

"Whoa Chase what's wrong?" He passes out. I put him on the couch. I sit next to him. I stroke his face. He is so cute. I decided to leave him alone and let him sleep. I kiss his forehead. I see the beer can I forgot to finish. I drink it so doesn't see. Two or three more couldn't hurt. I ended up drinking all of it. I spot beer cans in the bag next to Chase. Mr. Davenport must've gotten more. Perfect it's six cans. I put it in the fridge and throw the six beer cans in the dumpster Chase wakes up. That's the last thing I remember.

No One's Pov

Bree and Chase drank a lot of the beer cans. They both are laughing.

"Okay so what did the cow say when he crossed the road?" Chase said. Bree was waiting.

"Nothing because he's dead!" They both start laughing. Bree looks at Chase. Chase tells her something.

"Bree I sided with Douglas for 10 years and I have more bionics and I am extremely powerful" Bree looks impressed.

"Awesome! That is cool!" Bree grabs Chase's hand and looks in his eyes. Chase does the same. They both lean in. As soon as their lips touched their whole world stopped. Chase has his arms around Bree's waist and Bree has her arms around Chase's neck. Chase superspeeds to a random room in the house. It got heated. Pretty soon Bree and Chase are asleep now and have no memory of what happened.

Chase's Pov

Man my head feels like I got hit by a truck. I wake up and I have this massive headache. Oh shit! I look around and see I am in a room. What the hell? How did I get here? I see I am on a bed and I turn to my side and see Bree. My arm is around her. What happened? I see my shirt on the floor and Bree's clothes on the floor as well. I don't remember much from yesterday the last thing I remember is stumbling and Bree catching me that's it. Did we? Oh no! Bree looks beautiful when she is sleeping. Who said that? Okay fine I admit even though I am trying to destroy my family I have a crush on Bree. Bree wakes up and she sees me.

"Chase why are we in here?" I shook my head. We both turned our heads and I blushed. We put our clothes and pretend nothing ever happened. Even though I don't remember. Whenever I see Bree my heart stops and I become sweaty and run out of things to say. I think I am in love with her.

**Whooo! wow okay that was really long anyways I hope you liked this chapter man Chase is really mean right? I wonder what's going to happen stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a while! Anyways here's Chapter 3! What's gonna happen?Let's find out!**

Chase's Pov

Bree. That's all that is on my mind. No! Snap out of it! You hate her! Right I hate her. Good my mind goes to hating her. The plan is going very well. We are this close to destroying my family. My so called 'family'. They don't care about me. All they did was pick on me. Well it's payback time. They are in for a hell of a ride. Well they will be gone before they can even blink . I go to school. Ugh I hate school so much! Why do people like it so much? I hate having to act like the good guy. Well the plan is in motion tomorrow. Marcus and I will rule the world! Oh yeah and dad to. I decided to ditch school and I go to a bar. I get some whiskey. This is good. Im in my real clothes.I like these clothes more than those nerd ones. Ugh. I hate those clothes. The bartender looks at me. Why the hell is he looking at me? Doesn't he know that's rude? Nah. I don't care I stare at people to. Well then I destroy them because they stare at me.

"What?!" I keep drinking. Like why does he keep staring at me? Never seen someone drink before? I mean this is a bar for crying out loud!

"How old are you? Im calling the cops!" I use mind control ability it 's awesome!

"Don't call the cops or ill kill you"He nods. I continue drinking. Then I hear a female voice.

"Well well well, Goodboy Chase Davenport is drinking at a bar?" Im not a good boy! Ugh! I turn around and see Sabrina. What is she doing here?

"First im not a good boy and second what are you doing here?" She has a glass in her hand.I never would have thought.

"Dude relax I was just teasing I know your a bad boy. I saw you come here and I thought i'd drop by." Wow. She's cooler than I I could make her bionic.

"What do you say that you can be bionic?" She looked confused. I told her that I was bionic and I showed her my abilities. She looked impressed.

"Hell yeah!" We clink glasses and drink. Afterwards I took her to the lab luckily they are still at school. I create a chip and give her every bionic ability in the world and I made her powerful. Not as powerful as me but powerful then my'family'.

"Okay it's ready go in my capsule" She nods.I place the chip in the capsule and it inserts in her neck. She comes out holding her neck.

"Yeah it will hurt for a little while but you will get used to it" She tested her abilities and she was happy. Damn I didn't realize how hot Sabrina is. I told her my plan and she likes it and is with me. Dad told me that Marcus was an android and that he burned out.

"Sabrina will you be my girlfriend?" She nods and hugs me. We kiss. I hear the doors opening and we superspeed away. She changed her clothes and she has all black to. I told her we need to act good and she rolls her went into our other clothes. Ugh I hate these.I put my arm around her and go into the hallway. I see my loser siblings coming and they see me.

"Hey guys this is Sabrina she's my girlfriend"

Bree's Pov

Chase has a girlfriend? When did that happen? I have to admit im really jealous. But Sabrina is really the nicest girl in school so her and Chase are alike. They look like they really like each other.

"Is it hard to believe that I have a girlfriend?" Yeah! Because I want to be your girlfriend!

"Well yeah because your a nerd and no girl will like you" I stomped on Adam's foot and he winces in pain. Really? He has super strength for crying out loud!

"Your talking Adam? Where's your girlfriend? Oh wait you don't have one" Sabrina said. Whoa. Adam pouted and walked just gagged when he saw them being lovey dovey and walked off to. Me,I wanted to rip someone's head off. Im jealous! I want Chase! Chase said that he's going to class. I was walking to class then I felt someone pull me back.

"Where do you think your going?" Sabrina has her arms crossed. Whoa what is she doing? What's wrong with her?

"Im going with my brothers"She rolls her eyes. Why is she acting like this? I feel guilty that we didn't believe Leo. From now on, I will.

"Psh Im not stupid. I know your adopted and that you have a crush on Chase"How the hell did she know that? Is she pyschic or something?

"How did you know that?"

"It's so obvious. The way you look at him. It makes me sick" What happened to the sweet girl who everybody loved? When did she become so mean?

"Fine maybe I do. But don't worry im not stealing him bye" I felt like I was being lifted up in the air and then I was thrown against the lockers. What the hell? She lifts me up and throws me across the room. How did she do that? She walks in front of me.

"Surprise. Im bionic" She grabs my t-shirt. For the first time Im actually truly scared.

"Stay away from Chase! He's Mine! And if you try to rat me out, you're toast" She drops me on the floor then leaves. Leo comes and he's confused.

"Hey Bree,um, why are you on the floor?" I get up and try to tell Leo about Sabrina. He's gonna believe me. He told us about Marcus and we believed him... later.

"Really Bree? Your going to be mean to Sabrina? The nicest girl in school?" What?! Leo doesn't believe me?! Whoa. That's a role reversal. Now I know how he felt. Chase comes and has his arm around Sabrina.

"No your cute" Ugh. Again? They are being so lovey dovey.I hate it so much!

"No you are" They went back and booped her nose and she giggled and blushed. They make me sick. Can't they get a room? Like ugh. They hold hands and then Chase caresses her cheek. That should be me! Why aren't I his girlfriend? They had to leave and before Chase left he kissed her on the cheek. My cheeks are boiling with anger.

"Im gonna miss you. I miss you already" She giggles and blushes. Adam and Leo are disgusted like I am.

"I can't believe that Chase got a girlfriend before me!" Adam said. Really? That's what he's worried about?! That girl is stealing my man!

"Im gonna miss you more!" They are so annoying. Chase leaves and he kisses her cheek. Adam and Leo leaves. I try to walk away fast but Sabrina beat me to it.

"Sabrina what do you want? Im not even talking to Chase?! So don't worry im not stealing him!"I roll my eyes. She goes in front of me and knocks me out. That's the last thing I remember.

Sabrina's Pov

Bree is so annoying! Chase is the best boyfriend ever!

"You can come out Chase she's knocked out" He becomes visible again. We both smirk. We drag Bree out of the school and drop her somewhere. A police officer saw us so she comes up to us. Really? What did we do wrong?

"What were you two doing with that girl?" Bree? Ugh. Why does she care? Were just having a little fun. Is that a bad thing?

"It matters why?" I asked. We both cross our arms. I met Douglas and he is happy that Chase made me bionic.

"Young lady it's against the law" I use my molecular kinesis and choke her. Then grab her gun and shoot her. Chase and I both laugh. We take Bree into the car and let the plan in motion.

Chase's Pov

Finally! The plan is today! I go back to the house and go to the lab. Everyone is looking at me.

"Chase where were you?!"I roll my eyes. I use my mind control and make them forget that I wasn't at school. So they think I was. I love being bionic. We go down to the lab and I use my watch and check the time. 5:00. time.

"Hey where's Bree?" Sounding concerned even though im not. But im a really good actor.

"Let's ask Eddy" They turn and I smile. Good job Sabrina. You deactivated him.

"Don't bother.I deactivated him hours ago"There she beautiful girlfriend. Okay my turn to act.

"Sabrina?" I act confused. She smirks at me and is telling me that im a good actor.

"What do you want Sabrina?" Adam asked. Wow that's the smartest thing he said.

"Im just hanging with my bionic friends and boyfriend" Leo looks confused and Adam is being stupid as always. So here I go again acting.

"She knows were bionic?" Man I am getting better at this.

"I heard you were looking for your sister. She's right here" She turns around and we see Bree trapped in a cage. We both did a good job. It's electrical so when she touches it,it will shock her.

"If you ever wanna see her again.I suggest you come get her"

"Guys don't fall for it! She's-" The line cuts off. Good job so proud of you. I taught you well. So Leo told us that we were getting new mission suits. We both went to 'save' Bree. But when im trapped there,it 's time to reveal that I have been evil all along. We arrive at dad's house. I love this house. Adam is acting stupid as usual. I unlocked a new hidden ability which was levitation and pretended that I hurt Sabrina.

"I can't believe you would do this! I thought you liked me!" I act like im sad. Man am I getting better at this.

"Well you fell for that hook line and sinker. Who would have thought that ugly Bree was right all along?" I kinda laughed a little and Sabrina saw that. I look at her and she nods. I use my new ability and pretend to hit her. We all go inside. I help Sabrina up and we both smirk.

"Bree!" Adam shouted. He went up to her and then dad came and I smirked. Adam went to hurt him but he teleported all of us in the cage. Adam and Bree's bionics weren't working but mine is. It's finally time.

"Hey Adam I have something I need to tell you" He comes closer and I punch him and everyone is shocked.

"Nice work dad we finally captured them" I use my bionics and put the cage down but lock it.

"Chase what's going on what are you doing?" I roll my eyes.

"What does it look like? Im on dad's side I always have been always will be" They look shocked. Ugh seriously. Sabrina comes out and I hold her hand.

"Why would you do this?" I went in front of them and I gave them a death glare.

"You treated me like crap! You picked on me and teased me!Im returning the favor"The cage comes down and I get in my fighting stance.

"Chase im not gonna fight you. Besides you only have super intelligence"

"Oh do I?" I superspeed around and use my heat vision and all my other abilities. Leo looks scared. That's what I like to makes me happy seeing them suffer.

"How long has this been going on?" When I was evil? Wow. It's been a while.

"10 years" They all have wide eyes.

"Goodbyes are tough so how about I make this easy?" I use my deadliest ability there is and blast them. Dad looks at me.

"Dad if they come back destroy Adam and Bree" He looks shocked. Seriously? What is he not getting?

"What?"

"You heard him,Douglas" Sabrina said.I smile and she smiles back.

"That was never apart of my plan" His plan. actually thought it was his plan?

"Your plan? Haha. Your plan is done. Were going with our plan now" Sabrina laughs.I throw the table and we both leave.

**Thanks for reading! Chase finally revealed that he is evil! What's gonna happen next?! Find out next time! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! It's been a while since I updated this story. Sorry for that. This was the most requested one to update so yeah hope you guys like this chapter and continue to love and support my other stories as well! I appreciate it! Okay here's Chapter 4!**

* * *

Bree's Pov

I try to open my eyes and it's blurry. Damn it my head hurts so bad! I groan and try to stand up but I wobble a little bit. Adam and Leo are on the floor and they stand up too. We look at each other and sigh. We see this guy who Chase called 'dad'. We get in a fighting stance and he holds his hands up.

"Who are you?!" Adam said. He looked beyond pissed. I back up a little and I still have my arms out.

"Okay look. Please let me explain." We all laugh. Why should we let him explain? Chase was working with him! Because… of us. We are the reason that he's evil! What's wrong with us?

"Why should we?! Chase called you dad!" Adam kicks the guy's leg and he falls a little.  
"Okay okay! Please I won't hurt you just please let me explain and if you want to hurt me then you can" We all look at each other and we put our hands down. This guy said his name his Douglas. Okay Douglas says that he is Adam's father and we are shocked. He said that 10 years ago he came into the lab and told Chase he can give him more abilities.

_Flashback_

_Chase was sleeping in his capsule and Adam, Bree, and were going out and Adam accidentally trapped him in his capsule with the heat on. Chase was banging on the capsule door asking for help but they weren't there. He was sliding down the capsule door and wheezing almost out of air. He collapsed and then a figure was coming towards him then his eyes closed. The figure opened the capsule door and got Chase out and put him on the chair. Chase opened his eyes and saw the figure's face._

_"W-who are you?" The man chuckled._

_"Donnie never told you about me?" Donnie? He meant Donald?_

_"Who are you?" Chase asked again._

_"My name is Douglas Davenport and I am your real father"_

_\- Time Skip-_

_Chase manipulates the energy around him and throws a laser sphere at the target._

_"Good job Chase. Your improving" Chase looks at his dad and he smirks evilly._

_"Their in for a ride" Chase laughs evilly._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Chase's Pov

Seriously? Dad actually wants to help those traitors? Sabrina has a disgust look on her face too. This was his plan after all. Well not anymore. My plan is to destroy my so called 'family' and then take over the world where bionics are gonna rule the world. Sabrina smiles and we hold hands and go to their house. I go down to the lab and set up security cameras. Donald comes down the lab and sees Sabrina there.

"Uhh Chase? Why is she here? Why are you wearing all black?" I roll my eyes and use a blast wave and he goes flying backwards and goes unconscious and I smile.

"Aww Donald you should know better than to interrupt me and Sabrina" We both laugh. I grab him from his shoulders and Geo-leap back to Dad's house. Well look at them talking.

"Well well well. Look what we have here. Dad your on their side? Haha. Bad choice" Everyone turns around and they see Donald and gasp. Why are they gasping? It's so much fun to see him like that. Because that son of a bitch deserves it.

"Mr. Davenport!" They all run up to him and feel his pulse. I hope that he's dead because he was always so annoying. Like all he talked about was himself. I did them a favor.

"You killed him!" Bree said. They start crying. They are such babies like really? Sabrina rolls her eyes.

"He's not dead. Not yet anyway." I smirk. They look up at me with tears in their eyes. Would they stop crying already? It's making my eyes bleed.

"Chase please. Stop this" Bree said. I roll my eyes. Honestly all I hear is "blah blah" from their mouths. Like do they ever shut up?

"Do you ever shut up? Besides with this crying your making my eyes bleed." They all get up and put their fists up. Aww it's so cute when they try to act tough.

"Aww it's so cute when your acting tough. But that's gonna get you nowhere" Sabrina said. Whoa it's like she read my mind. I think she did. She's gonna have to stop doing that. But it is kinda cute how she does it.

"Fine Chase bring it on!" Adam says. It's so cute how they think that they can beat me. Im more powerful than all of them and I have abilities that they haven't even unlocked yet.

"Go ahead. Im much more powerful than all of you!" Adam shoots his heat vision at me and I do a flip and hurt him with my heat breath. He falls backwards and looks at me. I smirk and use my flame vision on him. He starts screaming and I laugh. It would have continued if Bree hadn't supersped to me and pushed me on the floor. I get up and punch her several times and she grunts. I trip her and she falls on the floor. Sabrina is fighting Leo then she sees Bree and she picks her up and punches her very hard. Im so proud of her she definitely has been improving. Adam got up and tried to punch me but I grabbed his wrist and broke it and flung him across the room.

"Not so fun when it's you is it?" I laugh. He deserved it. All of them deserve this! He groans and tries to get up. I use my invisibility ability and I use my ice breath to freeze all of them. That was very easy. I see dad and I use my heat breath and unfreeze him.

"Oh well hello traitor. It's been fun working with you but I'm with Sabrina and our plan is working perfectly" I shock him with my lightning fingers and he gets shocked and he starts twitching. It's so funny.

"Anyways it's been fun guys but I have a world to take over so I may or may not see you again. If I do, I'm gonna end you for good." By the time I finished they defrosted so they heard everything.

"Bye!" Sabrina and I hold hands and we superspeed out of here. Man I love being evil. I don't even feel guilty about anything. It's going to be a fun day when Sabrina and I are ruling the world.

Bree's Pov

I can't believe it. Chase has really become evil. This is all our fault. He has abilities that no one thought was ever possible. I get up off of the floor and I see everyone unconscious. I superspeed everyone including Douglas back to the lab and I put Mr. Davenport on the cyberdesk. I have never been so scared in my life. Chase actually threatened us. He didn't even feel bad not once! We figure out that he has been evil for 10 damn years?! How are we gonna stop him? He is way more powerful than us. We all look at each other still shaken up from what happened and we don't say anything. We hear groaning and we see Mr. Davenport getting up. We all go and help him. He sees Douglas and tries to hurt him.

"Donnie please. I'm not gonna hurt you. Chase is not working for me anymore" He looked like he didn't believe him. So we all sat down and Douglas told him what Chase said. We also told him that we fought Chase and that huge has so much abilities that we never even thought existed.

"Wow. I can't believe this. He's really evil?" We all nodded. He put his hands in his face and sighs. Our whole lives we have been teasing and making fun of Chase. But we never thought that it would be to much up to the point where he turned evil and got more abilities. I'm probably the saddest one because I really like him. I thought he and I had something special. That he liked me the way I liked him. But I guess I was wrong. I do gotta admit he looks very cute in all black. That's not the point. How are we gonna fight someone that is our brother? Or was our brother. He tried to kill us. He didn't even look sad or controlled. He did this out of his own free will. We all go upstairs and tell Tasha. We couldn't hold it in and we all started crying. Adam went down in the lab,Leo went upstairs Tasha and stay down in the living room and I go up to my room. I shut the door and lay on my bed and cry. Next to my bed is a drawer that has a picture of all of us and one with me and Chase. I was blushing so hard that day. But underneath that smile he was faking it the whole time. We were 13. We were all in the lab. Then the one with me and Chase was a couple of months ago. He had his arm around me and I was smiling like crazy. That was a good day. That was when we went to the beach and took family photos. Chase probably hated it. I go downstairs and sit on the couch and sigh. Douglas comes up to me.

"Hey kiddo. You okay?" I nod no and start crying. He puts his arm around me and I cry in his chest.

"Bree. I am so sorry. This is all my fault. I never should have made him join me. Can you ever forgive me?" I nod. He breathes a sigh of relief and I continue to cry. Adam comes upstairs and sees me and joins in.

"I'm sorry Bree. We all knew how much you liked him." I told them that it was fine. Leo comes and he is very quiet. He's been quiet since it happened. I don't blame him. He's probably traumatized by what happened too. What are we gonna do? We can't fight our own brother! Even though he betrayed us, he's still apart of our family. That is never going to change. If we would have just treated him better than none of this would have happened. Were awful people. I just hope that one day he can forgive us and maybe come back to us as a family.

* * *

_2 weeks later_

Leo's Pov

It's been two weeks since what happened and it's been very quiet. We don't know what Chase is planning and were all very scared. I get up and head downstairs. I'm surprised that I can even sleep. Knowing that Chase is planning on killing us. Adam is downstairs and he has bags under his eyes and is eating cereal.

"Morning" I say. He just shrugs and continues eating. I go down to the lab and see that Bree is looking at Chase's capsule. I feel so bad for her. Everyone knew that Bree liked Chase. She's taking it harder than all of us. We don't really know what to do about Chase. We could always confront him but that would be very stupid and get all of us killed. So I don't really know what else to do. We don't even know what all his abilities are. Douglas says that he has so many that he lost count. That can't be good. I guess we have no choice but to fight him. If it saves the world and gets our brother back, than we are gonna fight until the end.

Chase's Pov

Sabrina and I are looking at the cameras and we see them at the lab. Bree is looking at my capsule. Aww poor little princess is sad. Boohoo get over it. Like seriously? It's been two weeks since I revealed I was evil and they are falling apart. That's good. They are probably wondering why it's been so quiet. Well I can't really say much about the plan now can I? All I am gonna say is that it would get rid of my loser family and then Sabrina and I will take over the world and make sure that everyone obeys us. Oh I just said the plan. Never mind. I still have my super intelligence I just don't feel like using it. Sabrina unlocked a new ability which was flying. I unlocked that ages ago.

"I get it Chase you unlocked all these abilities when you were young! Well not everyone got new upgrades at 6 years old!" Sabrina crossed her arms. Damn she's sexy when she's mad. I move closer to her and I see that she is starting to smile a little bit.

"Oh come on babe. Don't be mad you know I love you" I put my arms around her waist and I can see her start to giggle. I kiss her and she kisses back. She has her arms around my neck and I have my arms around her waist. Man I love her so much. She means the world to me. She is the best girlfriend I could ever have. She's evil like me too. Which is also great as well. I look at the cameras again and they all start to argue. Perfect. As long as they're separated, they won't see anything coming. It's gonna be a very great day. Let's just hope that they are prepared for what is about to come to them. Of course they won't know what hit them. Literally. We are just gonna have to wait and see what happens. When I destroy them, it's going to be the happiest day of my life ever.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you guys liked it! It took me like 2 or 3 days to write this and I just finished tonight just for you guys because you all have been very kind to me. This is very long but I hope you read it anyways because you guys mean the world to and I love all your support for me and my stories and I can't thank you guys enough. Anyways hope you guys liked this chapter more to come stay tuned for chapter 5 and please read the rest of my stories it will mean a lot! Okay bye guys love you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for not updating anything for so long! Happy December! Okay i'm 9 days late. Sorry about that. But yeah. Here's chapter 5!**

Bree's Pov

It's been about 4 weeks since we learned about Chase being evil. We are always looking over our shoulder. Everyone hasn't really been getting along lately. Were just arguing about the fact that Chase no longer wants anything to do with us and were blaming each other for it. I feel bad about arguing, and I don't like to argue with my family. But this is all their fault. It's also mine as well. We teased him and bullied him and threw him around like he was just a punching bag. Were at school and no one says anything. A girl comes up to me and just looks at me with utter disgust.

"Hey! Where's your hot brother Chase?" Her face goes from disgust, to dreamy.

"He's so hot. I mean he was wearing all Black and leather"She just starts rambling and I roll my eyes and walk away from her. Hearing Chase's name just makes me cry. I go into the bathroom and I just start sobbing. Chase is evil because of us. If we had just stopped teasing him, and stopped bullying him than he wouldn't be evil today.I hope he comes back to us. I just want the Chase that I love back.

Adam's Pov

These past 4 weeks have not been good. I haven't gotten much sleep because I am scared that Chase will come and kill me. I am also sad because I look to my left and I see an empty capsule. I start sobbing when I see that and then I would stop and just try to sleep. It's been hard on all of us. We haven't been getting along lately. Were always arguing about Chase and whose fault it is. It's mostly my fault though. I always threw Chase around like he was a punching bag,and I guess he got so mad that he wanted revenge and he turned evil. I'm in class and I can barely hear what the teacher said nor do I care. The teacher asks a question and no one really raised their hands. Chase would've answered the question in a second. Even though it was a cover up, he still would've answered it. Everything reminds me of him and I start to cry again. People stopped and looked at me and just tapped me on my shoulder and I shook them off. I honestly don't want to talk to anyone.

"Adam?" I heard someone next to me call my do they want? So I answer back kinda harshly.

"What?"They seemed a little scared and I raised my head up and they see my face. It's red and puffy and tears are still coming down my face.

"Are you okay?" My blood was boiling at that moment. I'm fucking crying does it look like i'm okay?! I stand up.

''Do I look like i'm fucking okay dude?!" He looked scared and I just walked out of class. I went in the bathroom and I just broke down at that moment. All of this is my fault. If I hadn't teased him or threw him around, than he wouldn't be like this. Why did I do that to him? Why did I put him through hell? I'm a horrible person. It's all my fault. I kept repeating to myself it's all my fault'.

Leo's Pov

No one is okay. Everyone is just arguing and yelling and blaming each other. It is my fault too. I did help with the throwing and teasing.I am so afraid of Chase, he has every bionic ability in the world. I was walking past the bathrooms when I heard a voice coming from the bathroom.

"It's all my fault..."Is that Adam? I walk in and I see Adam in the corner with his knees to his chest and just repeating 'it's all my fault'.

"Adam?" He looks up at me and his eyes are red and puffy. He looks back down and puts his head to his knees. I sit next to him and I comfort him.

"It's not your fault Adam." He looks up at me again and just kinda laughs a little. He wipes his tears and stays sitting.

"It is my fault Leo. If I hadn't threw him around, or teased him, we would all be a nice family right now." He repeated again'it's all my fault'.

"Adam-"I was cut off and he stood up and pointed at the door.

"Get out" I was shocked. Why is he telling me this? I mean I know that he is devastated but I am just trying to help him. Then his face softens a little and he says it again.

"Please. Just leave me alone. I don't want to talk to anyone right now." I nod and leave. He really is taking this a little harder than all of us. All of the family hasn't really been getting along lately. Were always arguing about Chase and blaming each other. We always tell that person that it's their fault Chase is like this. But in reality, it's all of our faults. Big D and mom are taking it hard too. Adam, and Bree go on missions but it's not the same when Chase is not there. Big D would sometimes give Douglas a glare and than walk away. I know that that glare means'It's all your fault Chase is this way'and when Big D gives him that glare, Douglas just sighs and looks at the floor. The bell rings and I go to my next class and not pay attention at all.

-Time Skip-

The bell rings and we all leave the Big D comes and picks us up and we get in the car. No on says anything in the car. He pulls up in the driveway and parks the car. We all get out and go in the house. Mom tries to cheer us up and talks to us.

"How was school?" We all just shrug. We go our separate ways. I go to my room, Big D and Mom go to their room and Adam and Bree go down to the lab. Let's just say none of us don't really talk to each other except when we are yelling at each other. I just wish we can be a normal happy family again with Chase with us.

Douglas's Pov

This is all my fault. I made Chase go evil. No one talks to me or anyone. Everyone gives me a death glare because they know that I am the reason for Chase being evil. I went down to the lab and I see Adam and Bree there. Adam and Bree are arguing and I try to break it up.

"Well if it wasn't for you and you're throwing, Chase would still be here and not evil!" They are arguing over Chase again? To be fair that's all anyone ever does in this house now.

"Well little Miss 'I am so pretty' if it wasn't for YOUR short jokes Chase would still be here too!" Bree looks offended and scoffs. I tried to get their attention but they wouldn't listen.

"My short jokes?! It's your short jokes you dumbass!" I was shocked and Adam was too. Bree didn't really know what to say.

"Enough!" I finally stop and look at me.

"Look fighting over Chase isn't going to bring him back. We need to work together to figure out how to stop him and make us a family again." Adam scoffs and Bree just rolls her eyes. Adam's face looks like he's been crying but he doesn't show it.

"Look who's talking! You're the one that made Chase go evil in the first place! So you shouldn't be talking about being a family again!" Adam yelled. Hearing him say that, really hurt me. But it's true though. All of this is actually my fault. Adam and Bree left and I am left alone with my thoughts and just thinking about a way to have the family forgive me. But they never are. I made them lose the person that they love and cared about most. I made Chase join me. Why did I do that? I was just thinking of myself and trying to get back at Donnie. I'm such an idiot for doing that! Now the whole family hates me. Except Leo. He told me that he forgives me for what I did and if he were in Chase's shoes, he would want his siblings to stop teasing him. I deserved to be hated though. I have always been an outcast in any family I have been in. When Donnie and I were little, he would always be mom's favorite and he would always get praised. Then when mom sees me, she always says that I need to do something with my life and Donnie would just agree and tease me. Since then, I told myself that never again was I going to get teased by my brother and mother so I used biotechnology and created bionics with Adam,and Chase. Then Donnie didn't like it so he took them and trained them to be heroes and I faked my own death so I could get them back. But I gave Bree bionics too and I put her with another family. They didn't want her because she was bionic so Donnie took her in. I made a huge mistake. Now I need to fix this. I just hope that they can forgive me.

Donald's Pov

All of this is Douglas's fault. If he hadn't made Chase join him, than Chase would be with us. But we would treat him better. It was better when I heard that Douglas faked his own death so that I wouldn't have to worry about him taking them. It's harsh I know. But I am just so pissed at him! But it's not just his fault. It's all of ours. It's my fault as well. I was a horrible father. I wasn't there for him and I joined in with the teasing when I should have been stopping I see why Chase wants to destroy us so badly. Adam and Bree come up from the lab and I just hug them and cry. They seemed confused but hugged back and I cry.

"I'm so sorry. I should've stopped it" They pull away and looked at me. I continue.

"I am a horrible father. I teased Chase and instead of stopping it, I just encouraged it." They hug me but this time they cry too.

"Don't blame yourself. It was all of us." This is the first actual conversation with us without jumping at each other's throat. Adam and Bree come with me on the couch and we watch tv together. Trying to get our minds off of Chase.

Chase's Pov

I breathe heavily and Sabrina is next to me in my arms. I look at her and just smile. Damn. She is the most beautiful girl in the world. She is breathing heavy too.

"Damn Chase. I swear you're getting rougher every time" I kiss her cheek and I just chuckle. We put our clothes back on and we look at the cameras and we see that Adam,Bree, and Donald are watching tv. NO! I bang my fists on the table and walk around. They are supposed to be pissed at each other! Sabrina saw me bang my fists on the table and she jumped.

"It's okay Chasey. We can fix this." That won't be necessary. They are mine. Once I get to them,I will destroy them! But I have an idea.I smile.

"Oh I like that smile!" I use my shapeshifting ability and I look like dad. Well now I see why kids hate looking like their parents. It's terrifying. Dad leaves the house and i think now is the perfect time to strike.

"Chase you need to continue putting on black pants and everything in order to be a good son."Sabrina was impressed with my impression. Perfect. I Geo-Leap to Donald's house and I wait a few 5 minutes, I walk in and Adam,Bree, and Donald look at me.

"I thought you were going to be gone for a while" Really dad?

"Yeah. Well I decided to come back and just go down to the lab." They rolled their eyes. I was on my way to the lab and their eyes went back to the tv. I stop and I smirk.

"Guys. Can we please talk about this? If you want to talk to me, i'll be in the lab." I said that with the fakest soft voice ever. I go down in the lab and Leo is there. Perfect. Another one to destroy. I smile and walk up to Leo.

'Hey buddy. How you holding up?" He looks at me and just shrugs. I hear the elevator open and I see Adam,Bree, and Donald here. Wow. They really are that stupid.

"Okay were here. So let's talk." Bree said. Oh princess. I would be happy to talk.

"Sure. Bree."I gave her this look and she tenses up and I smirk.

"Douglas?" I laugh and look at them.

"Man I'm sorry I couldn't keep this up any longer."I shapeshift back into myself and they all look scared.

"Chase?" They try to look tough but deep down I know, that their broken.

"Yep. In the flesh. You gotta admit I had you fooled there huh?" Bree cries and so does Adam too. I roll my eyes. Wow. They are such babies.

"Are you done being babies or are you actually gonna toughen up and fight me?" Leo tried to zap me with one of Donald's inventions but I use my blast wave ability and I blast him into the capsules.

"Leo!" They run to him. Seriously? Why do they protect him? He's just a scrawny nerd who couldn't protect himself from anything. They turn to me and they beg me to stop.

"Chase please. Were so sorry. We didn't mean for any of this to happen. Please come back to us." I laugh and blast them. I then walk up to them.

"Did you honestly think with that bullshit of a speech I would just come back?" I grab Adam's shirt and I put him in my face. He is terrified. Good. He should be terrified.

"You made me this way. You don't know the shit that I went through!" I punch Adam so hard that he coughs up blood.

"It's not so fun now is it?" He is looking at me and looks guilty and continues coughing.

''Watch the boots. These are new." Bree gets up and tries to punch me. I grab her fist and I twist it all the way back. She screams really loudly.

"Bree. Who just teased me and made fun of me. I thought we had something special. But Sabrina is much hotter."Then she starts to cry. Seriously what is with all the crying here?

"Then there's Donald who just stood by and watched everything happen. Didn't even try to stop it. Hell, you even joined in." I kicked him in the chest and I punched him the face and threw him across the room. He was bleeding. Dad came in the elevator and saw me.

"Then dad. Who betrayed me for some shit family who doesn't give a crap about me" I used my deadliest ability and blast him. They tried to get up, but they were injured so they couldn't.

"Goodbyes are tough. I let you live last time, but this time it's final. So how about I make this easy for all of us?" I use my shock wave and electricity abilities at the same time and I blast everyone. They all scream and I just laugh. Man isn't fun hearing your own family scream for you to stop? This makes me so happy. I can finally get rid of them after all the shit that they put me through. But don't worry, Hell is waiting for them. They continue screaming until it becomes too much and they stop screaming. Finally. After all these years of plotting, they are finally dead! This is the best day of my life! I kneel down to them.

"That was for the shit you put me through, you sons of bitches."I then just leave them there. Normally someone would say,'you should bury your family'. But who gives a shit? They were never my family. So why waste my time burying them? Instead I dump their bodies in the ocean. The world is mine! I Geo-Leap back to Sabrina who was beaming and I kiss her.

"We have to celebrate!"She says.I kiss her and she kisses me back. I take her shirt off and she takes mine off. I lick her neck and she moans. Things get hot and that my loser family is gone,they can't stop me. The world is ours! Get ready world, because this is your last day on earth.

**Thanks for reading guys! I'm so sorry. You guys must hate me right now and that's are the Davenports really dead? Is someone going to save them? Or are they so badly injured that they just can't be saved? Well those are the questions you should be asking. But I hope you enjoyed and sorry for not updating in so long. But I hope you guys don't hate me too much.I really wanted this chapter to be in everyone's POV'S so you know how they are feeling. But yeah. I think you'll like the next chapter:) Anyways the next chapter will be soon and I can tell you that it's much sweeter. So don't worry about this chapter too much okay? Anyways hope you enjoyed it bye!**


End file.
